Sasuke: The MS Retaliation
by Ky Hakubi
Summary: Sasuke is having trouble coming to grips with his new hokage's supreme powers, until he stumbles across an eerily familiar altar... Sequel to Naruto: The MS Awakening


Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own it, and I don't make money.

**Sasuke: The MS Retaliation**

**By Ky Hakubi**

Sasuke walked in a silent rage. How did Naruto get so powerfull?! The Uchiha couldn't fathom the collassal leap Naruto had made to surpass him. He had the entire village fawning over him!

The worst part was, whenevr Sasuke got too close to him, or met his gaze, he too nearly fell in love with the Rokudaime.

Rokudaime... what a joke. Naruto didn't have the skills or knowledge to be Hokage. So what if he killed Orochimaru? So what if he destroyed Akatsuki? He even denied Sasuke his chance for vengeance by killing Itachi. ITACHI! The only purpose in Sasuke's life, and Naruto had to take it all away.

Out here, miles from Konohagakure, was the only place Sasuke could vent his rage.

Sasuke didn't pause to wonder how the mass of fire jutsu he flung around didn't start a wild fire. He didn't pause to consider chakra depletion. He didn't pause for anything.

That was until he started to hear voices...

'_Power you desire; a chance for vengeance denied. Strength. Power. The path to your dreams is before. All you need do is take the first step.'_

Sasuke twirled to try and find the speaker.

Sasuke saw no one, but a stone altar seem to appear from no where.

Curiousity overruled good sense, and he approached.

As his foot touched the firt stone step, he was blinded by a brilliant silver light.

-ooo-

Sasuke awoke in a dark room. Further observation revealed his own living room.

'_How'd I get here? Last I remember was blowing shit up in the forest...'_

Sasuke climbed to his feet as a dull pain worked itself into his eyes. Some part of Sasuke knew that the amount of pain should have had him on his knees whimpering, but his senses ignored it as nothing more than an annoyance.

"Just like Naruto..."

As his anger intensified, flames sprang to life around his clenched fist as electricity coursed through his arm.

"What the hell?!"

Sasuke vigorously shook his hand to extinguish the fires.

"That was weird."

Sasuke felt his chakra reserves had been fully restored.

Eyeing his once flaming hand, he came to a conclusion.

"I must train."

-ooo-

Sasuke stood before a massive red wood and focused his anger. Sure enough, the flames erupted from his fingers as his arm electrified. He put his hand cleanly through the trunk with ease.

He activated his sharingan and almost fell over in shock.He could see a faint aura among the plant life surrounding him, but the small woodland creatures gave off a bright glow. His eyes fell upon a field mouse that gave off no aura at all. A quick examination revealed it to be recently dead.

As Sasuke reached down to pick up the lifeless rodent, his had brushed the aura field of a nearby shrub. The essence seemed to flow around his had and intensify. Puzzled, he picked up the mouse. The glow around his hand infused the mouse as it jumped up in fear and scurried away as fast as it's legs could carry it.

Sasuke was frozen in shock.

_'Did I just...'_

The Uchiha used his newfound eyes to target another vibrant glow and hurled a kunai, striking the small hare dead in an instant.

Waving his hand through a bit of nearby essence, he used the other to extract the kunai. As he touched the hare, it's wounds sealed and it hopped away into the forest.

His experimentations continued far into the night.

-ooo-

"Naruto!" came a loud cry of challenge from beneath the Rokudaime's office window.

The blonde youth stuck his head out and cursed. "The name's Mary Sue now teme! And besides, why aren't you fawning over me when you look into my shisshingan?"

"Because, now you face the ikioigan of Marty Stu!"

"Marty Stu? So, you think you can challenge me just because you changed your name? And what's with 'ikioigan'? Life eye? What a joke!"

"It's a hell of a lot better than your stupid trance eye! Now get down here and fight!"

Naru- ehem... _Mary Sue_ obliged the newly named Marty Stu and leapt from his office window to the streets below.

Mary was taken aback at the change in his former teammates eyes. Instead of the red eyes with three tomoe that he was expecting, Marty's eyes now shone with a softly glowing violet with golden sunbursts instead of pupils.

"So, you have new eyes as well..."

Mary smirked as he charged the potential energy in Marty's belt buckle, causing it to detonate and drop his pants. Marty growled in fury and embarassment as flames engulfed his body. Electricity arced through him, flashing with a cartoonish display of his skeletal structure.

"Nice trick. It seems I can't copy it with my shisshingan either," Mary acknowledged.

Marty might have been smirking, but it was hard to tell when all Mary could make out was his skull...

"Let's go!" Marty screamed as he charged his rival.

"Gladly!" Mary roared as he met Marty's roundhouse kick with one of his own.

Unfortunately, neither paid attention to the random passerby that walked right into the path of destruction.

Mary and Marty were dumbfounded to realise that their legs and feet had shattered on the man's beard. He wore strange looking foreign clothes and a nametag that said **'Hi, my name is: Chuck Norris'**.

Chuck Norris simply looked at the both of them until their heads exploded.

No one messes with Chuck Norris.

Incidentaly, every female in a 50 mile radius instantly became impregnated with Chuck Norris' children. Chuck Norris instantly renamed Konoha and roundhouse kicked it into the sky. We now know this village as 'Heaven'.

**The End**


End file.
